Holiday Cheer
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Just some short one shots of Brittany and Santana during Christmas. Please review and suggest things you would like to see happen.


These were the days I loved the most. We were currently on Christmas vacation. we have a week and two days off from school and I'm loving it. Right now me and Brittany are cuddled up on my living room couch with blankets wrapped around our bodies. Snacks littered on the living room table along with our hot chocolate mugs and cookies. Brittany was laying on top of me with her head resting on my chest. We were currently watching the movie Elf one of Brittany's favorite holiday movies I could get use to this, I love being with Brittany as much as possible she makes me so happy.

"Sannnn" Brittany whined as she shock my shoulders. "Where'd you go?" She laughed as she pecked me on the lips and sat up. I don't know why I hadn't answered her yet. Maybe it was because I was to busy admiring her beauty her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her cheeks were tainted pink. Those lips oh god how much I loved them they were pink and soft Even though she wasn't kissing me right now I could feel them on my lips. But what I loved the most was the fact that she was wearing a bright yellow duck onesie.

-smack

"Ow Britt!" I shouted as I sat up on the couch and rubbed my arm.

"I was just making sure you were alive!"

"I'm sorry I spaced out but that was not nice"

"Aw I'm sorry baby" she said as she rubbed my arm. "But I kept calling you and you didn't answer me I got scared, I thought you had died with your eyes open. You were staring into space with a weird look on your face I thought you had a heart attack"

"Well I'm alive" I grumbled as I got up from the couch picking up all the trash from the coffee table. When Brittany didn't speak up again I didn't think anything of it so I didn't bother to look back at her. When I walked into the kitchen I threw all the trash in the garbage and went straight over to the sink to wash the dirty dishes when I was done I yelled out for Brittany but got no answer.

"Brittany?" I called out again. When I didn't get answer I decided to walk into the living room when I didn't find any sign of Brittany I called out for her agin because I was becoming scared what if something happen to her. I know I was being over dramatic but Brittany's my baby and if anything we're happen to her I would die.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard a sniffle. Brittany was crying. I quickly climd the steps leading to my room and burst through the door. Brittany was curled up under my sheets sobbing quietly. "Aw Britt come on don't cry" I whispered as I sat on the edge of my bed rubbing her back.

"You hate me"

"Brittany I don't hate you" I whispered as she turned around to face me. Her face was red with tears streaming down her face."so why did you just walk away like that?" She questioned

"I'm sorry if I made you think I hated you Britt, I could never you know that. I was just clearing up the table so that we can have over cuddles"

"Ok well I'm sorry I hit you baby. I shouldn't have done that" she said looking up at me. "It's ok baby girl I'm not mad at you"

"Good cause I want to talk about something" she said as she sat up on my bed, her back now resting on the head bored."ok Britt shoot"

"What do you want for Christmas!"

"Ugh" I grumbled as I pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want anything for Christmas she knew that. I just wanted to get her something and make her feel special and i had told her that more times than I could count but who was I kidding this is Brittany she's not going to give up. Plus this is her favorite time of year so I would do anything to make her happy.

"Come on San don't be a pussy wuss" she said as she tickled my sides which made me giggle out loud.

"Baby I told you I don't want anything"

"But it's like a Christmas rule!" She pouted "I have to get you something, come on tell me baby. What does widdle sanny want for Christmas" she spoke in a baby voice that made me giggle.

She had my lips between her thumb and pointer finger making my lips pucker up. "Bwittt" I tried to speak but she just giggled.

When I managed to get out her grip. I tried to give her my best glare but failed because I could never glare at Brittany,she was my angel.

"How about we surprise each other?" I suggested. At that Brittany's face lit up she loved surprises."yes!" She yelled as she hugged me. "I can't wait San!"

"Well there's five days left till Christmas so you won't have to wait much" I laughed as she kissed my neck.

"I love you San did you know that?"

"Yes, Britt I know that and I love you so much"

We laid in each other's arms for a while stealing kisses and whispering sweet things in each other's ears.

"Hey san"

"Yea Britt" I answered as I stroked her hair just the way she liked it.

" I want some holiday cheer"

"Ok and how am I suppose to give you that?"

Before I could register what was going on Brittany's hand was already inside my panties stroking my clit.

"Babe!" I gasped

"Holiday cheer means that I want to lick you San, I want to make you feel good." She said as she massaged my pussy. I could feel her fingers massaging my opening collecting the wetness there so she could rub my clit easily.

"Holy shit Britt a warning would of been nice" I whispered

"You don't like it?" She said as she stopped her hand movement. "Don't you fucking dare stop Brittany" I growled.

Giggling Brittany went back to touching me. We spent the whole day giving each other some holiday cheer.

-review please-


End file.
